


A Leaf Out of Your Book

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, when your trying to get the guy you fell in love with to stop blanking you due to all the horrible things you'd done, you have to be a little creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leaf Out of Your Book

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: 'Robron been dancing around each other a bit post shooting, Aaron trying to ignore Roberts attempts to get in his pants and Robert trying harder and harder (excuse the pun), until Robert remembers one night early in the relationship and decides to get Aarons attention by removing the wing mirrors of his car. You can probably tell where I'm going with this... :D'

Basically, when your trying to get the guy you fell in love with to stop blanking you due to all the horrible things you'd done, you have to be a little creative.

 

Because just walking up to him the day he was released from prison after being accused of shooting you, hoping he might thank you for lying to the police to free him, won't work. You tried that before remember? Getting a thankyou for keeping him out of trouble? At the scrapyard, and then you ended up saying even worse unforgiveable things to him then? At least this time you bit your tongue and didn't let your motor mouth do the talking. You watched him walk away, your heart breaking, but it's fine, your strong, and your resilient. No point giving up after the first try.

 

And casually "bumping into him" (a.k.a. looking out of the window at your sisters house every few minutes first thing in a morning, because you know he'll have to leave for work soon then rushing out when he does) and then offering to buy him a coffee - fuck it, a coffee and a bacon sarnie - still doesn't work. He tells you he doesn't want anything from you. Heard that one before too haven't you? And then he walks off again. It doesn't sting as hard really, it means you get to keep the £2 for the food and drink, but it still means he's not talking to you - or he is, it's just not pleasant or what you wanna be like with him. Not giving up though.

 

Or maybe going into his local, where he lives, sounds like a good idea. Your step-mum runs the pub too, and your sister works there - you have an excuse if things go wrong. Seeing him in his familiar position, hunched over with his pint in hand, you smiling with adoration just because it's so typical 'him' and you love it, you love _him_. So you walk over and offer him a pint, but he doesn't even register you. You're a little bruised from the other brush offs, you still think your a bit of an 'it man' despite the bullet hole in your chest, and you've kinda forgotten about all the shit you put him through. So you pull him round and ask him to talk to you, shout at you, scream at you, kick you, punch you, anything, anything other than this ignoring schtick. He doesn't respond, which pisses you off even more, so you walk out, he hurt your pride, he hurt your heart, and you're nursing a big bowl of self-loathing and guilt that you lost the best damn thing that'd ever happen to you, literally had it in the palm of your hands and threw it away.

 

And even going to him, tears stinging your eyes, on your knees, quite literally, in front of him in his place of work, telling him how sorry you are, how horrible you've been, how much of a mess you've made things. Liiterally breatheless as you throw insults at yourself, telling him how much you hate yourself for hurting him, for loosing him, for not showing how much he meant to you. For doing all the stupid shit you did, no matter the excuses you've told yourself, that your sorry, and if you could, you'd wipe it all - but not him, you'd never wipe him from your life. You told him he was a mistake before - you meant it, but now how it sounded - he was a mistake, but he wasn't the worst, he was the best - it was his own choices that were the mistakes. And still..

 

It doesn't work.

 

But they aren't good ideas, none of those ideas will work, heck, _haven't_ worked. You've gotta think outside the box, but nothing too big. If you hired a singing quartet, or made a big gesture like screaming how much you love him from the Woolpack roof, he'd probably run further away. Nothing public, at least not too public - he hates things like that, you know him too well by now. You know you can't just tell him how you feel again, he doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you anymore, it wouldn't work any better than the first time - he won't believe a word of it. And under no circumstances must you ever, EVER, throw a cheque at him, cause baby that'll hit you right back ten fold and you'll probably end up with more than a papercut.

 

So you go from history. What's worked in the past for you both. What'll get Aaron Livesy to love Robert Sugden like he has before? Like Robert Sugden loves him now?

 

Well, at least break the ice.

 

 

**

 

Robert knew his plan. It was risky, he could end up straight back in hospital, or a prison cell. Either way though, he was doing this. Aaron had pulled the trick before, and it got them out of their tightly fitting jeans last time.

 

So he left Vic's house, and made his way to the side of the pub. He saw the car, now he just had one thing to do.

 

**

 

"Adam not meeting you for one?"

Aaron glanced up only momentarily at his mum before flicking through his paper again.

"He's got Johnny."

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, ready to talk again.

"So.. not going out?"

He just shook his head.

 

"Oh c'mon love!" she moaned. "Go out, have a few drinks, snog a few fellas, bring one back if you must!"

Aaron looked up and frowned.

"Sorry, is my mum tellin' me to go out and get laid with a random stranger?"

"If it get's you out of this hump then yet! As long as your careful of course-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before Aaron had gotten up from his seat and left the pub, ruffling through his pockets to find his keys. He wasn't going out, he was just getting away, at least for an hour or so. 

 

He unlocked his car, and only when it lit up from being opened did he see it.

 

"What the-?"

 

Wing Mirrors? Gone. Windscreen? Smashed. Tires? Slashed.

 

He shouted and fumed on the spot, walking up to the car, inspecting the damage. He then kicked the slashed tire, then the gravel underneath his feet sending some flying against the wall. He strode past his car, throwing open the back door and smashing it shut. He was making for the stairs when-

 

"-Looks like someone did a real number on your car."

 

Aaron froze and span back round. Robert was stood at the side of the door frame through to the living room, leant back with his arms folded. He had a smirk on his face, but inside he was shaking - he was fully aware of how angry Aaron could get when pushed, and fully aware he could end up with two black eyes any second now.

 

Aaron marched down the stairs and pointed his finger at Robert.

"You did this?"

Robert shrugged.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

 

Aaron bit his lip hard, turning away then turning straight back.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're playin' at?!"

"Gettin' your attention."

 

Aaron's nostrils were flaring, his shoulders rising and falling, his chest doing the same. Robert swallowed, not sure if this was the best idea afterall.

 

"This some sort of sick twisted joke?! Ruin my life and now make me broke?!"

"No!" he frowned, stepping forward. "I'm trying to show you-"

Aaron grabbed Robert's shirt and pushed him back hard against the wall.

"I don't care whatever you're trying to do, I don't wanna hear it, don't you understand?!"

Robert grabbed Aaron's t-shirt and pushed him back against the opposite wall.

"You just don't get it do you!? You can hate me all you want, you can keep pushin' me away but I won't give up! You don't get that I love you and I can't live without you!"

Aaron furrowed his brow and his expression softened. They remained close together, breath mixing in the air. Aaron looked at Robert's eyes and then down to his lips, swallowing.

 

 

Robert's lips curled slightly, hope dawning on him. He leant forwards slightly, willing their lips to meet.

Aaron saw the hope on Robert's face and pushed him back, Robert hitting the wall hard, almost being winded.

Aaron's fists remained tight in Robert's shirt, the frown back on his face, yet he didn't move.

 

And before Robert even realized what had happened, Aaron's lips were on his, moaning in relief.

 

Robert fell into the kiss, pulling Aaron closer towards him.

Aaron pulled back and gasped for breath. Robert just watched him.

 

The familiarity wasn't lost on Aaron and he smirked, his anger strangely washing away.

 

"This what you wanted was it? Think you could remake the moment?"

 

Robert's smile turned into a grin, and he nodded.

 

Aaron looked down and laughed before looking back up to Robert.

 

"Go on then. Upstairs. NOW!"

 

Robert laughed as he ran upstairs, pulling Aaron with him.

 

Things hadn't been fixed, or solved... but the ice was broken.

 

All Aaron needed, was reminding what they had, and then maybe, they could work on getting back to that.

Or possibly moving forward into something better. 


End file.
